Sto godzin/Bitwa o Danville
Jest to odcinek Seboliii utworzony na Użytkownikową Rywalizację. Opis Fineasz i Aaron przedostają się do pierwszego wymiaru. Proszą o pomoc swoich pierwszowymiarowych przyjaciół. Po powrocie do drugiego wymiaru w mieście wybucha bitwa... Bohaterowie * Fineasz Flynn (drugi wymiar) * Aaron Creybenly (drugi wymiar) * Irving Du Bois * Heinz Dundersztyc (drugi wymiar) * Major Francis Monogram (drugi wymiar) * Fineasz Flynn * Fretka Flynn * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro * Aaron Creybenly * Baljeet Tjinder * Buford Van Stomm * Ferb Fletcher * Adyson Sweetwater (drugi wymiar) * Greta (drugi wymiar) * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro (drugi wymiar) * Norm Patrol Boty * Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar) * Oddział na Północy: ** Jeremiasz Johnson (drugi wymiar) ** Pozostali * Mieszkańcy drugowymiarowego Danville * Baljeet Tjinder (drugi wymiar) * Stephanie Winner (drugi wymiar) Opowiadanie Pogrubioną czcionką 'zostały oznaczone elementy wymagane w zadaniu. _____ ''Pierwszy wymiar. Ogródek Flynn-Fletcher'ów, na jego środku stoi olbrzymia dziura. Pojawia się portal, a z niego wychodzą Fineasz i Aaron. Aaron(2): Lol, dziwnie się tutaj czuje. Fineasz(2): Tak, wiem, pisane dramatem... Przyzwyczaisz się. Do ogródka wchodzi Irving. Irving(1): Sie... Wow! Co za dziura! Kto z was puścił takiego wielkiego bąka?! I... czemu wyglądacie jak moja babcia na pogrzebie Hitlera? Fineasz(2): Twoja babcia się tak ubrała na pogrzeb? Irving(1): Chwila, wiem! Chłopcy mówili, że przekopują się przez Ziemię. To chyba była ich droga. Wszyscy troje podchodzą do dziury i zaglądają do niej. Fineasz(2): Głęboko. Może skoczę po plecaki odrzutowe dla nas, póki portal jest stabilny? Fineasz(2) wchodzi do portalu. Po chwili przychodzi z trzema plecakami odrzutowymi. Fineasz(2): To jak? Lecimy? Aaron(2): A nie spalimy się? Martwa cisza. Fineasz(2): Skoczę po coś jeszcze. Baljeet ma wiele pierdołek w schowku. Fineasz(2) wchodzi do portalu. _____ Drugi wymiar zapadał się powoli w ruinę. Budynki kruszyły się, a odłamki ścian leżały na ulicach. Danville wyglądało jak Warszawa po II wojnie światowej. Jedynie jedna budowla wyglądała, jakby nikt jej nie ruszył. Była to dawna Spółka Zło, obecnie więzienie, w którym siedział Heinz. Szczęśliwy spoglądał przez kraty na niszczejące miasto. Portale pojawiały się znikąd i wciągały ludzi do środka, odrywając ich od ziemi. - Zbliża się obiad - powiedział Monogram, stojący za celą Heinz'a. - Zbliża się mój powrót... - odparł Dundersztyc, nawet nie spoglądając na swojego rozmówcę. - Nie pozwolimy, żebyś stąd uciekł. - Jednak ja bym powiedział inaczej - na te słowa Heinz uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Za Majorem pojawił się portal, który chciał go wciągnąć. Jednak mężczyzna złapał się krat, a jego nogi uniosły się w powietrzu. Wir zaczął się zbliżać. Wciągał w siebie wrzeszczącego Monograma, a gdy już pochłonął go w całości, zniknął. Pozostały jedynie palce mężczyzny, które upadły na podłogę i zabrudziły podłogę krwią. Ale Dundersztyc zignorował to i spoglądał na miasto dalej. _____ Fineasz(2), Aaron(2) i Irving(1) lecą pleckami odrzutowymi w dół Ziemi. Aaron(2): Te tabletki antykoncep... znaczy się antytermiczne są do... Fineasz(2): Chwila, słyszycie to? Irving(1): Czy to... muzyka? ''Tymczasem w kilkaset metrów niżej, w przekopatorze Fineasza i Ferba. '''Piosenka Nasz przekopator.'' Fineasz(1): Nasz przekopator jest stateczny. Fretka(1): I na pewno też bezpieczny. Izabela(1): Więc pewnie przebędziemy nim świat cały! Aaron(1) rock'n'roll'owo: A ludziom z wrażenia aż wylecą gały! Baljeet(1): Ej, nie zmieniaj gatunku muzycznego! Aaron(1): Sory, nie chciałem, kolego. Wszyscy: Dlatego z nami tutaj wsiadaj, hej! Bo czeka nas przez Ziemię podróż, jeeej! Dłuuuuużej nie czekaj, Więc chleeeb posiekaj! Zamknij domowe drzwi na klucz! Mówili: "Geografii się ucz", Bo nasz przekopator przez Ziemię rusza! Uradowana będzie twoja dusza! Buford(1): Czasem chciałem zobaczyć co jest pode mną, Baljeet(1): Buford chciał zobaczyć przestrzeń ciemną... A ja mam zamiar o wnętrzu Ziemi więcej dowiedzieć się! Buford(1): Bo jesteś kujon - tak tylko informuję cię. Wszyscy: Dlatego z nami tutaj wsiadaj, hej! Bo czeka nas przez Ziemię podróż, jeeej! Dłuuuuużej nie czekaj, Więc chleeeb posiekaj! Zamknij domowe drzwi na klucz! Mówili: "Geografii się ucz", Bo nasz przekopator przez Ziemię rusza! Uradowana będzie twoja dusza! Dlatego z nami tutaj wsiadaj, hej! Bo czeka nas przez Ziemię podróż, jeeej! Dłuuuuużej nie czekaj, Więc chleeeb posiekaj! Zamknij domowe drzwi na klucz! Mówili: "Geografii się ucz", Bo nasz przekopator przez Ziemię rusza! Uradowana będzie twoja dusza! Koniec piosenki. Fineasz(1): Zbliżamy się do antypodów... Buford(1): Anty czego? Baljeet(1): Lądu leżącego po drugiej stronie Ziemi od tego, który ma się na myśli. Buford(1): Dosyć szybko nam się zeszło, nie? Wyruszyliśmy dwajścia godzin temu. Izabela(1): Tak, i za pisiont kilometrów dotrzemy do Chongzuo. Buford(1): Chong co? Baljeet(1): Niech ktoś go strzeli. Ferb(1): Ej, chwila. Słyszycie to? Wszyscy milkną. Słychać uderzenia czymś twardym. Aaron(1): KONIEC ŚWIATA!!! Aaron(1) popuszcza w spodnie i biega po całej maszynie. Fineasz(1): Lepiej się zatrzymajmy i sprawdźmy. Tymczasem za przekopatorem. Fineasz(2), Aaron(2) i Irving(1) lecą plecakami i rzucają kamieniami w maszynę. Fineasz(2): Dobrze, że wziąłem te kamienie, bo byśmy... Przekopator gwałtownie zatrzymuje się. Rozpędzeni Fineasz(2), Aaron(2) i Irving(1) uderzają w niego. Irving(1): Ałaaaa... Godzinę później. Fineasz(2), Aaron(2) i Irving(1) leżą na podłodze. Fineasz(2) otwiera oczy. Baljeet(1): Budzą się. Fineasz(1): Fineasz! Co ty tu robisz? Fineasz(2): O, Fineasz. My... Fineasz(1): To świetnie! Choć zostały nam z 3 minuty drogi, to i tak warto, żebyś nam potowarzyszył. Wystarczy tylko znaleźć Aaron'a, który gdzieś uciekł. Akurat wpadliśmy do jakiejś kopalni, więc znaleźć go może być ciężko.'Aaron(2) ''budzi się: Ale... ja tutaj jestem. Fineasz(1): Nie mówimy o tobie. Mówimy o... Do przekopatora wbiega Aaron(1). Aaron(1): Czy ten mój klon już... AAAAAAA!!! Aaron(2) wstaje: AAAAAAA!!! Aaron(1): AAAAAAA!!! Aaron(2): AAAAAAA!!! Aaron(1): AAAAAAA!!! Aaron(2): AAAAAAA!!! Aaron(1): AAAAAAA!!! Aaron(2): AAAAAAA!!! Aaron(1): AAAAAAA!!! Aaron(2): AAAAAAA!!! Buford(1): Zamknijcie mordy! Aaron(1): On wygląda tak samo jak ja! Aaron(2): A on jak ja! A nie, chwila, nie ma robotycznej ręki. Fineasz(2): Fineasz, potrzebujemy waszej pomocy. W naszym wymiarze znowu coś się dzieje. Fineasz(1): Znowu? Raz wam już pomogliśmy. Dlaczego mielibyśmy robić to po raz drugi? Aaron(2): Bo ładnie prosimy. Fineasz(1): Okej! Izabela(1): Zaraz, zaraz... A co z "Największą Odznaką Ogników na Świecie!!!"?! Fineasz(1): Spoko, zdążymy wrócić. Izabela(1): Nawet nie wiesz, co się tam dzieje! Fineasz(1): I? Izabela(1): A jeżeli zginiesz? Fineasz(1): Pffff... proszę cię, ginięcie jest dla amatorów. Izabela(1): Ja się na to nie piszę. Zostaję. Aaron(1): Też zostaję. Fineasz(1): Iza, jak z nami pójdziesz, to kupię ci lody. Izabela(1): Okej. Aaron(1): Boję się samotności. Idę z wami. Fineasz(1): Tak to się robi... Godzinę później. W ogródku są wszyscy. '''Ferb(1): Ej, a gdzie Pepe? Baljeet(1): Nie mów, że chcesz go wziąć ze sobą. Ferb(1): Nie, tak się tylko pytam. Fretka(1): Miał dzisiaj z rodzicami do weterynarza jechać. Ferb(1): Aha, okej. Fineasz(2): Portal powinien pojawić się za chwilę. Aaron(1): Fineasz, mogę z tobą na słówko? Fineasz(1): Tia. Fineasz(1) i Aaron(1) idą za drzewo. Aaron(1): Nie sądzisz, że to trochę niebezpieczne? Fineasz(1): Co? Byliśmy tam już raz. Aaron(1): No ale wiesz, to inny wymiar. Fineasz(1): Spoko, spoko, to twoja pierwsza podróż. Nie bójta wójta, przejdziesz tylko przez portal i już. Aaron(1): PORTAL?! PRZECIEŻ DOBRZE WIESZ, ŻE SIĘ ICH PANICZNIE BOJĘ!!! Fineasz(1): Ćsiiii... słyszą nas! Zamkniesz oczy i już. W ogródku pojawia się portal. Pozostali bohaterowie wchodzą do niego, a Aaron nerwowo się na niego patrzy. Aaron(1): Okej, okej. Spróbuję. Fineasz(1): No to dobrze. Fineasz(1) podnosi Aaron'a(1) i biegnie z nim do portalu trzymając go na rękach. Aaron krzyczy. Chłopcy wskakują do portalu. _____ Fineasz i Aaron wpadli do drugiego wymiaru, ryjąc o podłogę. - Ałaaa... - kulił się czarnowłosy. - Co wy tak długo? - spytała Adyson drugowymiarowego Fineasza - Czekamy na was już kilka godzin. - No sory, ale nie jest tak łatwo ich znaleźć, gdy są po drugiej stronie Ziemi! - odparł, przewracając oczami. - Wyobraź sobie, że na powierzchni trwa bitwa, którą przegrywamy! - Że jak?! - wykrzyczeli wszyscy, a Fineasz i Aaron z pierwszego wymiaru żwawo wstali. - Tak, ktoś wypuścił Normboty - powiedziała Greta - A raczej "coś". Na nagraniu z monitoringu widać, jak wir swoją siłą niszczy maszynę odpowiadającą za dezaktywację Normbotów. Obudziły się, wydostały się i zaczęły bitwę! My nie mamy czym walczyć, ale Oddział na Północy, którym dowodzi Johnson, wraz z kilkoma innymi stawia opór maszynom. - To jest dramat! - wykrzyknął Aaron z drugiego wymiaru. Jednak oczekując na jakiekolwiek poparcie, Fineasz z jego wszechświata chwycił go za koszulkę, lekko uniósł i krzyknął: - Normboty cię słuchają! To ty jesteś ich dowódcą i tylko ty możesz im rozkazywać! - Nie wyjdę na środek miasta, w którym trwa bitwa! - Ale musisz, jasne?! Nie chcę ponownych rządów tego obwiesia! Albo nam pomożesz, albo trafisz do celi razem z nim! - Ja... ja... - wyjękiwał - To nie takie proste! Dundersztyc ma specjalną maszynę, która sprawiała, że osoba mająca ją może im wydawać jakiekolwiek polecenia. Oddałem mu ją, gdy przechodził do waszego wymiaru. Musielibyśmy go odwiedzić i rozkazać mu, żeby ją oddać. - Czyli potrzebny jest nam klucz? - Tak, chyba inaczej tam nie wejdziemy. - Fretka go ma. - Fretka? - wtrąciła się Adyson - Chyba wciągnął ją wir. Ostatni raz widziałam ją, jak szła z Izabelą do celi, gdzie Aaron był uwięziony. - Może dalej tam jest? - rzucił Aaron. - Przecież na pewno by już ją ten wir wciągnął! I co ona by tam robiła 24 godziny, co? - Bo ja wiem... A może jej klucz wypadł i leży tam na podłodze? - Ma rację - pokręcił głową Fineasz z pierwszego wymiaru. - Nie traćmy czasu i chodźmy tam, zanim nam się coś złego stanie - powiedział Baljeet, po czym pobiegł w stronę cel, a za nim ruszyli wszyscy poza Aaron'ami. - Ty i twój odpowiednik zostaniecie tutaj - wycedził przez zęby drugowymiarowy Fineasz, a potem ruszył za resztą. - Toooo... - zaczął pierwszowymiarowiec - Co lubisz robić? - Powiem ci później. Muszę do kibelka - odparł drugi. - Nie zostawiaj mnie samego! - No to chodź ze mną. - Mamy robić tak jak dziewczyny? - skrzywił się. - No, chodź - ruszył w stronę toalet, a za nim jego odpowiednik. Dotarli do celu. Drugi Aaron otworzył drzwi - Ty pierwszy. - Ale mi się nie chce... - Trudno! - drugowymiarowy chłopak złapał swojego towarzysza mechaniczną ręką za ramię i siłą wepchnął go do środka. Zamknął z całej siły drzwi i przekręcił w nich klucz - Frajerzy... Że też dali się nabrać na historyjkę z maszyną do kontrolowania Normbotów. I że też trzymają klucze po zewnętrznej stronie łazienki... - Ej, wypuść mnie! - krzyczał uwięziony Aaron, uderzając w drzwi. - Nie. Sory. Nie dzisiaj - odparł, po czym wrócił do poprzedniego pomieszczenia, patrząc na wejście do jego byłego "więzienia" - Jak to dobrze, że ukryłem w korytarzu ładunki wybuchowe - wcisnął jeden z przycisków na mechanicznej ręce, po czym słychać było wybuch. Aaron tymczasem udał się w stronę wyjścia. Szedł ciemnym korytarzem, aż natrafił na jakieś drzwi - od szafy. Jego oczom ukazał się salon w stylu meksykańsko-żydowskim. Jednak przeszukiwały go Normoboty. Jeden z nich, ujrzawszy Aaron'a, podleciał do niego i zmienił swoją głowę z tej bardziej przerażającą na Normową, po czym powiedział: - Dzień dobry, panie. Jakie są dzisiaj rozkazy? - Kontynuujcie bitwę. Ja potrzebuję podwózki. - Tak, panie. _____ Tymczasem ekipa z pierwszego wymiaru - Fineasz, Ferb, Fretka, Izabela, Baljeet, Buford i Irving - wraz z ich drugowymiarowymi towarzyszami - Fineaszem, Izabelą, Adyson i Gretą - leżeli pod gruzami. Zdawało się, że nie żyją. W pewnym momencie Buford otworzył oczy. - Aaaała... mój łeb. Co się stało? - chłopak odgarnął z siebie gruz. Cały był w kurzu. Wstał i rozejrzał się. Jego przyjaciele wciąż leżeli nieprzytomni, a kilkoro z nich miało zakrwawione twarze. Buford ukląkł przy Bajleet'cie i wykrzykiwał jego imię. Chłopak wydawał się martwy - Baljeet! Proszę, obudź się! Nie rób mi tego! - mówiąc to, płakał. Jego łzy mieszały się ze spływającą z czoła krwią. W pewnym momencie poczuł, że ktoś położył rękę na jego ramieniu. Odwrócił głowę. Była to pierwszowymiarowa Izabela. Cała w kurzu i z zakrwawioną drugą ręką klęczała przy płaczącym łobuzie. - Nigdy nie myślałam, że zobaczę cię płaczącego. - To nie płacz... - Zatem co? - To... tak, to płacz. Straciliśmy Baljeet'a. I od kogo ja teraz będę przepisywał lekcje?! - Ja bym się martwiła o wytłumaczenie tego jego rodzicom - powiedziała stojąca nad nimi Fretka. Była najmniej poszkodowana, krew leciała jej jedynie z policzka, natomiast cała jej dolna część ciała była w kurzu. - Musicie nam pomóc ocalić nasz wymiar - powiedział Fineasz z drugiego wymiaru, stając obok Fretki - Dopóki znajdziemy klucz, pozostali wrócą do siebie. Na pewno. - Ale jak stąd uciekniemy? - rzekła leżąca na podłodze Adyson - Chyba mam złamaną nogę. A Greta straciła lewe ucho. - Zawsze jest jakieś wyjście, nie? - odparła Fretka - Aaron'y chyba coś tam wymyślą, nie? Aż takimi idiotami nie są. - Nie sądzę - wtrąciła Izabela - Nasz Aaron uważa zaparzenie herbaty za wyczyn, za który powinien dostać Nobla. - Idźcie dalej - ledwo mówiła Adyson - Ja tu zostanę. Moja noga będzie tylko dla was ciężarem. - Ma rację - odparł drugowymiarowy Fineasz - Nie zatrzymujmy się. Mamy niewiele czasu, a wiry pewnie pojawiają się coraz częściej. Chodźmy szybko, zanim pojawią się kolejne. - A co z Baljee... - zaczął zrozpaczony Buford, jednak przerwała mu Fretka, strzelając go w policzek: - Bądź mężczyzną! Przytomni, czyli Izabela, Buford i Fretka z pierwszego wymiaru oraz Fineasz z drugiego ruszyli dalej. Byli blisko celu. Po drodze napotykali leżące na podłodze zakurzone odłamki cegieł, a w ścianach i suficie były dziury mniejsze, a co kilkanaście metrów większe. Dostrzegli już "więzienie". Jednak ich uwagę przykuła postać przywiązana do łańcuchów. Z tej odległości trudno było ocenić, kim ona jest, więc wszyscy zaczęli biec. Gdy byli bliżej, rozpoznali drugowymiarową Fretkę. Zaczęli wywoływać jej imię, jednak ta dalej klęczała zapatrzona w podłogę. Będąc coraz bliżej, bohaterowie zauważyli, że rudowłosa jest cała we krwi. Podłoga wokół niej była czerwona. - Fretka! - krzyczała zszokowana Izabela. Wszyscy dobiegli do dziewczyny i uklęknęli przy niej. Buford uniósł jej twarz, a jej odpowiedniczka, będąc naprzeciwko niej, próbowała z nią porozmawiać: - Fretka! Żyjesz?! - Aaron... - próbowała powiedzieć, jednak na prawie każdej sylabie wypluwała krew - ... on... nas zdra... dził! - Aaron! - wykrzyknął zdenerwowany Fineasz, zaciskając pięści - Wiedziałem, że nie można mu ufać! Gdzie są klucze?! - On... - próbowała powiedzieć zakrwawiona Fretka - ... oszukał... mnieee... - po tych słowach Fretka zamknęła oczy i lekko opuściła głowę. - Fretka! - krzyczała jej odpowiedniczka - Fretka! Nie możesz umrzeć! Było za późno. Drugowymiarowa rudowłosa umarła. Jej druga wersja zaczęła płakać, podczas gdy Fineasz chodził z zaciśniętymi pięściami dookoła "więzienia". Myślał o Aaron'ie. - Jak on mógł?! - myślał na głos - My mu zaufaliśmy, a on... bezczelnie nas oszukał. Założę się, że to on wysadził ten korytarz! - Musimy znaleźć te klucze i... - zaczęła Izabela, jednak przerwał jej rozwścieczony Fineasz: - Nie słyszałaś słów Fretki?! Oszukał ją! Aaron pewnie pobiegł uwolnić Duśka, a swoją wersję z waszego wymiaru gdzieś uwięził! Co za podstępna świnia! - Fineasz, nie poznaję cię - powiedziała Izabela, podchodząc do czerwonowłosego - Kiedyś byłeś taki, jak Fineasz z naszego wymiaru, a teraz... Co się z tobą stało? Jesteś jakiś nerwowy! - To przez tę całą sytuację! - powiedział, opierając głowę o zakurzoną ścianę i płacząc - Mojego brata wciągnął jeden z wirów. Nie wiem, gdzie on jest. Boję się o niego... - Wszystko będzie dobrze - odparła, kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu - Wszystko wróci do normy, zobaczysz. Wracajmy już. Cała czwórka ruszyła przez korytarz. Wędrowali kilka minut aż dotarli do zasypanego gruzami miejsca. Jednak tam, gdzie leżeli ich przyjaciele, były jedynie ślady krwi. Na podłodze siedziała jedynie Greta, która płakała, trzymając głowę w dłoniach. W pewnym momencie uniosła ją i dostrzegła swoich towarzyszy, rozglądających się z przerażeniem. - To wir - powiedziała. _____ Aaron siedział na "plecach" Normbota, który zasuwał ulicami miasta. Byli jeszcze na przedmieściach, które przedmieść nie przypominały. Zawalone domy, niektóre nawet palące się. Normboty strzelały do niewinnych ludzi ukrywających się za poprzewracanymi samochodami, śmietnikami i ławkami. Aaron starał się ignorować ten widok, trzymając uniesioną głowę oraz mając zamknięte oczy. W pewnym momencie z jednego domu wyskoczyła grupa uzbrojonych, na której czele stał niebieskooki blondyn - Jeremiasz Johnson. Wraz ze swoimi żołnierzami wybiegł na ulicę i ukrywszy się za leżącą ciężarówką, zaczęli strzelać do Normbotów. Kilka robotów wybuchło. Jednak niedługo trwała ta strzelanina, gdyż "podwózka" Aaron'a wyciągnęła w stronę pojazdu rękę i wystrzeliła pomarańczową wiązką laserową. Trafiła w ciężarówkę, która wybuchła, odrzucając żołnierzy w tył. Potężny odgłos wybuchu czarnowłosy zignorował. Nie chciał na to wszystko patrzeć, gdyż nie chciał się wystraszyć i uciec. Dotarli w końcu do centrum miasta. Tam było spokojniej, jednak były większe zniszczenia. W budynkach były ogromne dziury. Nie tylko w budowlach - na ulicy i chodnikach również. Od czasu do czasu można było dostrzec martwe ciała. Ale nigdzie nie było Normbotów - tylko ten jeden, który podróżował z Aaron'em siedzącym na jego "plecach". Będąc coraz bliżej nienaruszonej Spółki Zło, czarnowłosy trząsł się coraz bardziej. Wyczuwał dziwny strach. Takiego jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył. - Stójcie spokojnie! - krzyczały roboty, trzymające przerażonych ludzi, próbujących się im wyrwać. Zgromadzeni byli dookoła ogromnej budowli wszędzie tam, gdzie było na to miejsce. Widząc Normbota z chłopcem na "plecach", rzędy trzymających ludzi robotów przesunęły się, robiąc Aaron'owi i jego transportowi przejście. - To on... - Aaron! - Sługa Dundersztyca! - te inne słowa wypowiadała ludność, patrząc na niezwracającego na nich uwagi chłopaka. W końcu dotarł on do wejścia Spółki Zło. Zsiadł ze swojego robota, otworzył oczy, podziękował i wszedł do środka. _____ Heinz spoglądał cały czas za kraty. Widział ludzi stojących na dole, którzy się boją, bo wiedzą, że tyran powróci. Nagle brązowowłosy usłyszał, jak ktoś wsadza klucz do więziennego zamka. - Nareszcie! - krzyknął, zaciskając pięści. Od razu wyszedł z celi, nie zwracając uwagi na Aaron'a, który trzymał otwarte drzwi. Heinz udał się w prawy korytarz, a czarnowłosy ruszył za nim. - Czas zaprowadzić porządek... - mruknął. _____ - Ten portal pojawił się tak nagle - opowiadała Greta. Podczas gdy bohaterowie z pierwszego wymiaru siedzieli obok niej i słuchali jej, Fineasz błądził myślami po korytarzu, nie słuchając opowieści brązowowłosej - Leżałam na podłodze. Ucho bolało mnie tak okropnie. Aż nagle dostrzegłam coś dziwnego nad sobą. Od razu rozpoznałam, że to wir. Z całej siły złapałam się lewą ręką jednej z cegieł w ścianie. Drugą próbowałam złapać kogokolwiek, ale nie mogłam. Portal wciągnął ich wszystkich. Greta zaczęła płakać, a Izabela przytuliła ją. Tymczasem Fineasz chodził kawałek w stronę "więzienia", wracał do swoich towarzyszy i znowu. Kopał napotykane cegły całe w kurzu. W końcu wyrwał się ze swoich rozmyślań i powiedział, wskazując ręką na swoich przyjaciół: - Stąd musi być jakieś wyjście! - Nie ma, to tylko korytarze zrobione z cegieł! - odparła Fretka, wstając. - Nie powiedziałabym - powiedziała Greta - Opracowywałam plan tego miejsca i pamiętam, że jedna z cegieł po wyjęciu ze ściany otwierała tunel do domu Buforda. Ale nie ja to budowałam i nie wiem, czy ostatecznie to tajne przejście zostało zrobione. Powinniśmy tam pójść i to sprawdzić. Bohaterowie udali się w milczeniu do celu ich podróży. Gretę przeraził widok martwego ciała Fretki przykutej do łańcuchów zwisających z sufitu. Gdy to zobaczyła, zaczęła płakać. - Nie patrz w tę stronę i nie myśl o niej - powiedział Fineasz. - Chyba znalazłam! - zawołała Izabela, po czym wyciągnęła cegłę ze ściany. Po drugiej stronie okrągłego pomieszczenia dostrzegli ukryte przejście - kilkaset cegieł wypadło z ściany, tworząc ogromną dziurę, za którą był korytarz. Do pomieszczenia wpadło światło słoneczne. - Udało się! - zawołała Fretka i wbiegła w tunel. - Nie spodziewałam się, że pójdzie tak szybko - powiedziała po cichu Greta. ' - Jedyna rzecz, jakiej ja się kiedykolwiek nie spodziewałem - zaczął Buford - to to, że gęsi mają zęby, bo komuś wypadła sztuczna szczęka w 1691 roku.' - Gdzie ty wyczytujesz takie brednie?! - zapytała Greta. Buford już miał odpowiedzieć, ale przerwał mu krzyk Fretki z góry: - NA POMOC!!! Cała czwórka żwawo wbiegła do tunelu, a potem przez schody w górę. Dotarli do domu Buforda. A raczej jego ruin. Wszędzie leżały sterty gruzów, fragmenty zniszczonych mebli... Wokół nich było takich domów więcej. Bohaterowie spojrzeli za siebie. Dostrzegli Normbota trzymającego Fretkę. - Pomóżcie! - krzyknęła. Izabela spojrzała na "podłogę". Leżała na niej noga od stołu. Podniosła ją, powoli obmacała, po czym gwałtownymi ruchami uderzała w Normbota tak mocno, że wybuchł. Fretka upadła na grunt. Wstała, otrzepała się i powiedziała: - Dzięki. - Nie mamy czasu. Musimy biec sprawdzić, co z Aaron'em! - rzucił Fineasz. - Wszędzie na ulicach są Normboty. Nie przebiegniemy! - odparła Izabela. - Kto mówił o ulicy? Możemy przez działki. W końcu płoty się spaliły. - W sumie racja... _____ Heinz wyszedł na balkon średniej dobudówki Spółki Zło. Obok biego stał Aaron, patrzący w obłoki. Rozmyślał. Ludzie, będący na dole, w ogóle nie widzieli Dundersztyca, ale słyszeli jego donośny głos: - Powróciłem, ludzie! Widzę, że świetnie się tutaj bawiliście beze mnie! Ale w końcu wyszedłem z więzienia i nareszcie mogę przywrócić tutaj porządek! Nie nazywajcie już tego miejsca Danville lub Okręgiem Trzech Stanów! Od dzisiaj będzie to Nowa Monarchia Dundersztyca! Wszyscy na dole z przerażeniem wymieniali się spojrzeniami, a Heinz dalej kontynuował swoją przemowę: - Do obiegu znów wrócą Dundernezony, pracować znów będziecie tygodniami! A teraz pokłońcie się wszyscy mnie, waszemu nowemu władcy! Będziecie oddawać cześć mnie, a jeżeli nie, to Normboty was zgładzą. Teraz... Normboty wypuściły ludzi. Oni, pełni przerażenia i obawy przed śmiercią, upadli na kolana. - Dobrze... _____ Czwórka bohaterów wbiegła do siedziby Ruchu Oporu. Na szczęście była w stanie nienaruszonym, jednak jedna myśl nie dawała nikomu spokoju. - Gdzie jest Aaron?! - powiedziała ją na głos Greta, łapiąc się za głowę. - Na pomoc!!! - ktoś krzyknął. - To chyba nasz Aaron - powiedziała Izabela, po czym pobiegła w stronę z której pochodziły wołania. Dobiegła do drzwi zamkniętych na klucz. Przekręciła zamek, a ze środka wypadł wystraszony Aaron. - Uch, to było straszne! - powiedział. - Dla ciebie wszystko jest straszne - bąknął Buford, przyszedłszy z pozostałymi do Izabeli i Aaron'a. - Nie o to chodzi - rzekł czarnowłosy - Mam klaustrofobię! Poza tym kibel śmierdział zdechłą rybą i grochówką. Co wy jecie w tym wymiarze?! - Nie pora na takie pogaduszki - rzuciła Greta, zakładając ręce na piersi - Musim... Jednak jej wypowiedź przerwało nagłe włączenie się telewizora wiszącego nad drzwiami łazienkami. Zobaczyli na nim Normbota z peruką o długich czarnych włosach. Za nim widać było Spółkę Zło oraz ludzi kłaniających się Dundersztycowi. - Pytanie, - powiedział Buford - kto wiesza telewizor nad łazienką? - Zamknij się! - uciszyła go Fretka. - Jesteśmy właśnie w Nowej Monarchii Dundersztyca... - zaczął Normbot w ekranie. - Nowej Monarchii Dundersztyca? - ponownie wtrącił się łobuz - A co się stało ze starą? - BUFORD!!! - krzyknęli pozostali. - No sory, ale mnie ciekawi co się stało z takimi miejscami, jak Stary Jork i Stara Zelandia... - Heinz Dundersztyc ponownie objął rządy tutaj - kontynuował Normbot - Według doniesień został uwolniony przez niejakiego Aaron'a Creybenly. - Uch, wiedziałem! - krzyknął Fineasz, zaciskając pięści. - Program telewizyjny również zostanie zmieniony - mówi robot dalej - Nowy rozkład TV będzie w jutrzejszej gazecie. Mówiła dla was Normina Normowa. Telewizor się wyłączył, a wszystkim opadły szczęki. - Heinz uciekł z celi... - mruczała z niedowierzaniem Greta. - Jedyne, co mnie ciekawi - zaczęła Fretka - to to, jakim cudem Aaron na oszukał! - A mnie - wtrącił Buford - dlaczego mówił do nas robotranswestyta. - Ech... Buford będzie zawsze tępy niezależnie od tego, z jakiego jest wymiaru - bąknęła Izabela. - Musimy coś zrobić! - zaproponowała Greta - Nie możemy tak patrzeć, jak nasz wymiar przejmuje ten cwel. - Więc co zrobimy? - zapytała rudowłosa - Podejrzewam, że te Normboty pilnują każdego zakamarka w mieście. - No właśnie! - oświeciło Buforda - W mieście! Ale nad miastem nie! - Buford, jesteś ge... - zaczęła Izabela, jednak w porę zrozumiała, co mówi - Dobry plan. - Jestem pewna - rzekła Greta - że gdzieś Baljeet trzymał kilka plecaków odrzutowych. Moglibyśmy je wziąć i... - WIR!!! - przerwał im krzyk Fretki. Wszyscy przestraszeni spojrzeli się za siebie i dostrzegli pojawiający się w powietrzu portal. Początkowo był on mały, jednak z każdą sekundą powiększał się. - AAAAAA!!! PORTAL!!! - wrzasnął Aaron, który po chwili wskoczył do łazienki i przytulił się do sedesu. - Złapcie się czegoś! - rozkazała Greta, która po chwili rozejrzała się, szukając czegoś mocnego. Spojrzała w górę i dostrzegła lampę. Skoczyła i złapała się jej. Fretka chwyciła się klamki od drzwi, Izabela również, ale z drugiej strony. Fineasz podskoczył i uchwycił róg telewizora. Jedynie Buford stał na środku korytarza jak słup soli - Nie słyszałeś?! Złap się czegoś! - A jeżeli rozwiązanie jest po drugiej stronie? - Buford, złap się czegoś! - wołała przerażona Fretka. W pewnej chwili jej nogi, jak i również Izabeli uniosły się. Wir próbował wszystkich wciągnąć poza Aaron'em, którego siła portalu nie sięgała. Buforda również powoli ciągnęło do portalu. Chłopak ignorował nawoływania przyjaciół, aż w pewnej chwili portal gwałtownie go wciągnął. Zniknął. Po chwili wir również. Wszyscy przewrócili się na podłogę. - Uch, ała... - jęknęła Fretka. - Ciekawe, gdzie wywiało Buforda - pomyślała na głos Izabela. - To nieważne, musimy teraz lecieć do Spółki Zło! - rzucił Fineasz, wstając i otrzepując się. _____ - Buford? Buford? Buford, słyszysz mnie?! - Co? Kim... kim ty jesteś?! - To ja, Fineasz. - Nie trafiłem na drugą stronę wiru? - Trafiłeś. - Więc jakim cudem z tobą rozmawiam? - To nie ten Fineasz, o którym myślisz. To ja. Ten z twojego wymiaru. Są tu wszyscy, których te portale wciągnęły. - Ale... gdzie ja jestem? - W kosmosie. _____ - Gdy wybiegniemy z naszej kryjówki - tłumaczyła Greta - włączycie te plecaki odrzutowe i skierujecie się w stronę Spółki Zło. Jakieś pytania? - Tak - powiedział Aaron, podnosząc na chwilę rękę - Panicznie boję się latać. - Jeden. To nie jest pytanie. Dwa. BĄDŹ MĘŻCZYZNĄ! - mówiąc ostatnie zdanie, podeszła do niego i strzeliła go w policzek. - Chyba się zakochałem... - mruknął. - Okej, nie marnujmy czasu! Biegnijmy! _____ - Jak to możliwe, że jestem w kosmosie? - zapytał Fineasza Buford. Chłopak czuł się już lepiej. Za Fineaszem przechadzał się po szklanych korytarzach stacji kosmicznej. Widać z niej było Ziemię, nawet Stany Zjednoczone. Korytarzami tymi przechadzali się pozostali wciągnięci przez wir. Co jakiś czas Buford napotykał swoich towarzyszy z "wyprawy" do miejsca, gdzie przetrzymywany był Aaron. Jednak chłopak nie odrywał uwagi od Fineasza. Chciał dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej, by pochwalić się zdobytą wiedzą przed przyjaciółmi na Ziemi. Nie wiedział tylko, jak na nią wrócić. '- Doktor Baljeet z tego wymiaru na szczęście miał ze sobą kilka części, z których skonstruował maszynę, dzięki czemu dowiedział się, co tu jest grane. Dowiódł, że gdzieś na tej stacji znajduje się maszyna wytwarzająca wiry na Ziemi. Co więcej, gdzieś w Danville jest jakaś maszyna połączona z tą stacją. Ma ona zdolność do wytwarzania wirów w wybranym miejscu na Ziemi. Portale te przenoszą właśnie tutaj.' - Aaaa... a gdzieś tu jest kibelek? - Nie, tylko ten okrągły korytarz. Są jeszcze jedne drzwi, które zapewne prowadzą do sterowni. A właśnie, Baljeet z tego wymiaru chce cię widzieć. - A... skoro mowa o Baljeet'cie. Co z naszym? - Serio nie widziałeś?! Jego zwłoki leżały kilkanaście metrów wcześniej! Nieważne, idź spotkać się z Baljeet'em. - A gdzie on jest? - Idź po prostu przed siebie, ten korytarz jest okrągły! - Aha, okej... Buford maszerował przed siebie. Nie minęło pół minuty, gdy dostrzegł niskiego chłopca z dziwną stojącą fryzurą. Klęczał na podłodze przy wspomnianych przez Fineasza drzwiach, konstruując dziwne urządzenie przypominające mechaniczną rękawiczkę. - Buford, musisz mi pomóc! - powiedział nawet nie patrząc na chłopaka, który przyszedł. - Tak, też się cieszę, że cię widzę. - Nie ma czasu na pogadanki. Musisz wsadzić rękę w tę rękawiczkę, a następnie rozwalić te drzwi. Są zrobione z naprawdę twardego metalu, a twoja siła i siła rękawiczki na pewno razem te drzwi zniszczą. - Aha, okej... To będzie chyba świetna zabawa! Buford podniósł leżącą na podłodze rękawiczkę i założył ją. - Ej, jeszcze nie skończyłem! Jednak łobuz zignorował słowa kujona i zamachnąwszy się, uderzył ręką w drzwi. Rękawiczka skruszyła się - drzwi też. - No i coś narobił?! To nie miało się tak rozkruszyć! - Otworzyłem? Otworzyłem. Baljeet wstał i za Bufordem wszedł do ciemnego pokoju. Jednak szli, obawiając się, że o coś się potkną. - Wiedziałam, że tutaj dotrzecie - usłyszeli. Światła zapaliły się. Chłopcy rozejrzeli się. Byli w środku niedługiego korytarza. Na ścianach znajdowały się proste zielone neonowe światła, które prowadziły do sterowni. Przed setkami przycisków i dźwigni oraz wielką szybą znajdował się duży skórzany fotel odwrócony do chłopców tyłem. Ktoś na nim siedział. - Kim jesteś? - spytał Baljeet. - Pomagam Heinz'owi i Aaron'owi. Siedzę tutaj już tydzień. To ja steruję wszystkimi wirami, ustalam, gdzie i kiedy mają się pojawić. A Aaron dzięki swojej maszynie wysyła mi swoje współrzędnie, dzięki czemu ustalam pozycję kolejnego portalu. - Jak możesz z nimi współpracować?! - rzucił Buford. - Jeśli można to nazwać współpracowaniem... Często nie stosuję się do ich poleceń. Wy z pierwszego wymiaru nie pamiętacie, jak przywróciłam wam pamięć. Po tym, jak musieliście stracić pamięć z waszej pierwszej podróży tutaj, ja przybyłam do waszego wymiaru i wam ją częściowo przywróciłam. Drugi wymiar kojarzycie, ale nadal nie pamiętacie każdego szczegółu. A co do "współpracy", ja czekam tylko na dogodny moment, by zabić Heinz'a i Aaron'a, a wtedy ja wkroczę i przejmę władzę za nich! To przede mną ukorzy się cały świat! - Jesteś szalona. Ale jak masz na imię? - spytał Buford. - Znasz moją wersję z twojego wymiaru. Podkochujesz się w niej... - Stephanie?! Fotel odwrócił się, a oczom chłopców ukazała się wysoka blond dziewczyna. - Tak... To ja. _____ Izabela i Aaron wraz z drugowymiarowym Fineaszem i Fretą lecieli w stronę Spółki Zło. - Już ją widać! - krzyknęła Greta - Musimy wlecieć na balkon najniższej zabudówki. Heinz stoi na tej średniej. Zaskoczymy jego i Aaron'a od tyłu. - Chcesz zabić mojego odpo... - wypowiedź czarnowłosego przerwało nagłe trafienie laserami w plecaki każdego z latających. Wszyscy zaczęli spadać w dół. - Co się stało?! - krzyczała przerażona Izabela. Po chwili wszyscy wylądowali na balkonie. Zaliczyli twarde lądowanie, uderzając głowami o podłogę. - Ałaaaa... - jęknęła Greta. - Proszę, proszę, kogo my tu mamy? - usłyszeli znajomy głos. - Aaron?! - Tak... To ja - powiedział drugowymiarowy czarnowłosy. Wszyscy gwałtownie podnieśli się, zrzucając z siebie zepsute plecaki odrzutowe. - Co ty tu robisz? - spytała Greta - Powinieneś być razem z Heinz'em. - Chcę wypróbować moich sił w walce z moim odpowiednikiem. - Co?! - przeraził się pierwszy Aaron, odskakując do tyłu - Nigdy nie podniosę ręki na drugiego człowieka! - W takim razie będę zmuszony zabić twoich przyjaciół... - Nie ośmielisz się! - Czyżby?! - Aaron skierował swój wzrok w stronę Grety. Jego robotyczne oko wystrzeliło laserem prosto w serce brązowowłosej. Dziewczyna upadła na podłogę, próbując jakkolwiek oddychać. Przyjaciele uklękli przy niej. - Musicie... Aaron... za... bij... go. Greta przestała oddychać. - Nudzę się! - krzyknął drugowymiarowy czarnowłosy. - Aaron, posłuchaj - powiedział Fineasz do pierwszowymiarowca - Musisz z nim stanąć do walki! - Ale to mój największy strach! Boję się walczyć z kimś, nie mogę... - Musisz być odważny! Do odważnych świat należy! Jeżeli nie staniesz do walki, on zabije i nas, i ciebie. Musisz chociaż spróbować... - Jeżeli Aaron stanie do walki - wtrącił drugowymiarowiec - to was puszczę wolno. ' - Musisz zwalczyć swój strach - powiedział Fineasz, spoglądając na twarz swojego towarzysza - Chociaż spróbuj. Nawet jeżeli zginiesz, to świat zapamięta cię jako bohatera. - Chy... chyba masz rację - zająkiwał się chłopak. Wstał powoli.' - Wy możecie już iść. Ja muszę z kimś się pojedynkować... - rzekł drugi Aaron. Fineasz i Izabela posłusznie wbiegli do środka Spółki Zło. _____ - Jak to możliwe, że jesteś Stephanie? - powiedział Buford. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że dziewczyna w której jest bajecznie zakochany, ma odpowiednika stojącego po tej złej stronie. - Jeżeli dołączysz do mnie - zaczęła Stephanie, wstając z fotela - razem zawładniemy tym wymiarem! Będziemy nim wspólnie rządzić jak mąż i żona. Pomyśl sobie, potężna dynastia Van Stomm'ów władająca całą galaktyką. Wiem, że u mojej odpowiedniczki ci się nie powodzi, ale tutaj już nie. Wystarczy, że przejdziesz na moją stronę. - Ja... ja... - jąkał się Buford. W jego myślach toczyła się teraz ogromna bitwa, którą wygrywały słowa Stephanie - Mogę do ciebie dołączyć. - Buford, nie możesz! - próbował powstrzymać chłopaka Baljeet. Jednak na marne. Łobuz stanął obok fotela blondynki. - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?! - Właśnie, Buford - powiedziała Steph, na której twarzy pojawił się szyderczy uśmiech - Dlaczego byłeś taki naiwny? Dziewczyna wyjęła z kieszeni nóż, który wbiła w serce chłopca, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Łobuz upadł, a z jego ciała polała się krew. - BUFORD!!! NIEEEEE!!! - krzyczał Baljeet, padając na kolana i płacząc. - Jeżeli nie chcesz, by podobny los spotkał ciebie, musisz mi pomóc. Heinz, Aaron i ja mamy specjalne mikroczipy, które uniemożliwiają wciągnięcie nas przez portal. Pomożesz mi zmienić współrzędne punktu docelowego oraz złamać kody mikroczipów, by pozbyć się Heinz'a i Aaron'a. - Nie mogę tego zrobić... - Zatem podzielisz los Buforda. - Nie! Zrobię to... _____ Fineasz i Izabela biegli po schodach w górę dobudówki Spółki Zło. - Czy to nie dziwne, że nigdzie nie ma żadnej straży?! - spytała Izabela. - Nie wspominaj o nie, bo się pojawi. To tak działa - odparł Fineasz. - Słuchaj, muszę ci coś powiedzieć! - Co takiego?! - Zatrzymaj się! Oboje zatrzymali się na schodach, patrząc sobie w oczy. - Od dziecka zakochana byłam w Fineaszu z mojego wymiaru. Jednak on nigdy mnie nie dostrzegał. Dla niego liczyła się tylko zabawa. Ty jesteś inny. - Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? - Jesteś poważny i myślisz o tym, co będzie. Jesteś taki dzielny i odważny... Zakochałam się w tobie. Fineasza zamurowało. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Pierwszy raz usłyszał takie słowa. - Ja... też się w tobie zakochałem. - Naprawdę? - Tak. Denerwowała mnie Izabela stąd. Nie zauważała mnie. A ciebie widziałem niedługo i już mi coś takiego wyznałaś. Też się w tobie zakochałem! Oboje przytulili się i zaczęli namiętnie się całować. Jednak pocałunek długo nie trwał, gdyż chwilę później czerwonowłosy odsunął głowę Izabeli ręką. - Musimy iść dalej - odparł. _____ Obaj Aaron'owie stali naprzeciwko siebie na balkonie Spółki Zło. Krążyli w kółko, nie tracąc ze sobą kontaktu wzrokowego. - Dlaczego ich puściłeś wolno? - spytał pierwszowymiarowiec. - To taktyka. Oni zabiją Heinz'a, a wtedy ja przejmę władzę. Jestem od was wszystkich potężniejszy! - Nie pozwolimy ci na to! - Czyżby?! Zatem co powiesz na to? Z robotycznego oka Aaron'a wystrzelił laser, który trafił jego przeciwnika w dłoń. Spaliła mu się, a pierwszowymiarowiec z bólem i krzykiem upadł na podłogę. Drugi podszedł do niego. - No, no, no... zachciało się walczyć i... - gadaninę przerwało mu nagłe kopnięcie w krocze zadane przez rywala. Drugowymiarowiec przewrócił się, a pierwszy Aaron stanął nad nim i szykował cios. - I co? Tak łatwo mnie nie pokonasz! - Przekonajmy się... Czarnowłosy uderzył swą mechaniczną ręką w brzuch rywala. Pierwszy upadł, natomiast drugi wstał i złapał przeciwnika za kark. - Żegnaj, przyjacielu - po tych słowach zamachnął się i wypuścił rywala, który poleciał gdzieś daleko, aż zniknął za horyzontem, a gdzieś tam na pewno zginął. Tymczasem drugowymiarowy chłopak dumnie uniósł głowę i udał się na średnią dobudówkę... _____ Fineasz i Ferb z pierwszego wymiaru ustawili się przy drzwiach. W rękach trzymali laserowe blastery. - Na mój sygnał - zaczął zielonowłosy - wchodzimy tam i strzelamy w Stephanie. - Okej. ' - Raz... dwa... TRZY! Oboje wpadli w próg drzwi i strzelili w stojącą blondynkę. Promień blastera przebił dziewczynę na wylot. Upadła na podłogę tuż obok ciała Buforda.' Siedzący na fotelu Baljeet odwrócił się, pobiegł do chłopców i utulił ich mocno. - Dziękuję! Tak bardzo dziękuję! Już myślałem, że będę musiał służyć jej do końca mojego życia! - żalił się. - Spoko, spoko - uspokajał Fineasz - na szczęście ktoś nas o tym zawiadomił. Że też Stephanie zapomniała zamknąć drzwi. Wszystko było widać. - Mamy się zastanawiać nad losem blondyny? Odkryłem sposób na pokonanie Heinz'a i Aaron'a. Teraz mogę dowolnie manipulować portalami. Jednym kliknięciem mogę sprawić, że zaczną przenosić poza tę stację. A gdy wywołam portale przy obu, będę mógł ich przenieść gdzieś w przestrzeń kosmiczną, a tam umrą z powodu braku tlenu! - To świetny pomysł! - ucieszył się Ferb. - Jest jeden haczyk... Nie znamy ich współrzędnych. _____ Dundersztyc stał na balkonie z rozłożonymi rękami. Spoglądał na ludzi, którzy spoglądali na niego. - Podbijemy cały świat! Zaczniemy od naszego kraju! Potem Kanda, Ameryka Łacińska, Europa i pozostałe kontynenty! Wystarczy tylko, że... W tym momencie ktoś oddał strzał. Był to Fineasz stojący za tyranem. Oczy Heinz'a zamknęły się, a ciało spadło w dół. Wylądowało gdzieś na dole pomiędzy ludźmi. Fineasz i Izabela złapali się za ręce i spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Zaczęli się namiętnie obściskiwać, a ludzie zgromadzeni wokół Spółki Zło wiwatowali. Normboty były masowe niszczone, wybuchały. - Nie tak prędko! - przerwał miłosne zabawy drugowymiarowy Aaron, który wszedł na balkon. - Heinz nie żyje - rzuciła uśmiechnięta Izabela. - Na to liczyłem... - powiedział z szyderczym uśmiechem. Natomiast Fineaszowi i Izabeli miny zbledły - Myślicie, że po co was puściłem tutaj wolno? Chciałem, abyście go zabili, żebym mógł przejąć władzę! - Jesteś... jesteś taki podstępny! - A wasz Aaron również zginął. Pokonałem go. I zrobię to samo z wami. - Nie odważysz się! - krzyknął czerwonowłosy - Udajesz takiego bohatera, a naprawdę jesteś tylko zwykłym tchórzem! Wystarczy podnieść na ciebie rękę, a ty już kulisz się ze strachu! - Nie jestem taki, jak wasz Aaron. Ja staram się zwalczać swoje strachy! To dlatego jestem od niego lepszy... - Zatem odważ się ze mną walczyć - rzucił śmiało Fineasz. - Nie! - przytuliła chłopaka Izabela - Nie pozwolę ci. - Uwierz mi, będzie dobrze - czerwonowłosy pocałował swoją dziewczynę w policzek, po czym odwrócił się w stronę Aaron'a - Jestem gotowy. Walczmy. Izabela wbiegła do środka budynku. - W porządku. Przygotuj się na śmierć... Czarnowłosy wyciągnął rękę w stronę rywala. Z niej zaczęły wystrzeliwać kule energii. Fineasz żwawo unikał trafienia przez każdą z nich. Trafiały one w podłogę i ogrodzenie balkonu, które zaczęło się niszczyć. _____ - Ej, co to za czerwona kropka miga? - spytał Ferb, patrząc na to, co robi doktor Baljeet. - O, faktycznie... Chwila, ręka jest aktywna! - czarnowłosy zaczął wciskać różne przyciski, aż na ekranie pojawiły się różne liczby - To są współrzędne ostatniego użycia mechanicznej ręki Aaron'a. - Zatem stwórz tam wir! - Nie mogę, nie zmieniłem współrzędnych punktu docelowego. '- Zatem - wtrącił się Fineasz - staniemy w obecnym punkcie docelowym, i zastrzelimy Aaron'a, gdy się tam pojawi. - Ech, no dobra! Pospieszcie się, stworzę portal. - Idziemy, Ferb! - powiedział Fineasz. Oboje ruszyli w stronę korytarzy.' - Oby się udało - pomyślał Baljeet. _____ - To twój koniec, Aaron'ie! - krzyknął Fineasz, kopiąc rywala w brzuch. Chłopak upadł na ziemię. - Ja się tak łatwo nie poddam - wstał i uderzył mechaniczną ręką Fineasza w twarz. Czerwonowłosy oddał mu porządnym uderzeniem w bok. Jednak Aaron ponownie uderzył chłopaka, tym razem użył prawego sierpowego. Jego rywal uniósł się kilkanaście metrów ponad ziemię, po czym wylądował w kącie balkonu - Wykończę cię moim laserem! Czarnowłosy już miał zabić swojego przeciwnika, gdy nagle coś zaczęło go ciągnąć. Spojrzał w bok. Dostrzegł wir, kilka metrów od balkonu, który wciągał odpadające od balkonu elementy zabudowy. Szybko złapał się ogrodzenia, co Fineasz, którego portal również ciągnął, również zrobił. - Nie spławicie mnie tak łatwo! - krzyczał Aaron - To ja wygram tę bitwę i przejmę Okręg Trzech Stanów! '- Nie, jeżeli zrobię to - Fineasz zbliżył szczękę w stronę dłoni rywala. Ugryzł ją. - AAAAAA!!! TO BOLI!! - krzycząc to, puścił lewą rękę, wsadzając ją do buzi, a mechaniczna prawa swoją siłą wyrwała kawałek ogrodzenia. Aaron'a wessało do wiru, który po chwili znikł.' - Uffff... - odetchnął czerwonowłosy. Na balkon wbiegła Izabela, która złapała go za rękę i wciągnęła na balkon - Dzięki. - I że cię nie opuszczę aż do śmierci - powiedziała uśmiechnięta Żydówka, która zaczęła obściskiwać się ze swoim chłopakiem. _____ I tak to się zakończyło. Aaron'a postrzelono, a ciało jego odpowiednika z pierwszego wymiaru odnaleziono na przedmieściach drugowymiarowego Danville. Wszyscy, którzy przeżyli, ci z pierwszego i z drugiego wymiaru, postanowili towarzyszyć pierwszowymiarowej Izabeli w zdobyciu jej wymarzonej odznaki. Fineasz z drugiego wymiaru wraz z jego dziewczyną postanowili ukryć przed wszystkimi swój związek. Czerwonowłosy obiecał kochance, że będzie potajemnie wpadał do jej wymiaru. _____ Późny wieczór. Fineasz(1) stoi w ogródku tuż przed portalem przed którym stoi Fineasz(2) z ciałem Aaron'a(2) na rękach. Fineasz(2): Jeszcze raz dzięki za pomoc. Fineasz(1): Nie ma za co. Ale po wziąłeś trupa na przejażdżkę w głąb Ziemi? Fineasz(2): A... eeeee... bo ja wiem. Ja już wrócę do siebie. Może kiedyś jeszcze wrócę. Fineasz(1): Chyba już nic wam nie będzie zagrażać, skoro ci źli nie żyją. Fineasz(2): Raczej tak. Odprawimy im pogrzeb-potańcówkę, który zapamiętają do końca życia. Fineasz(1): Ech, przyszedłbym, ale muszę matmę odrobić. Na razie. Fineasz(2): Cześć. Fineasz(1) wchodzi do domu. Fineasz(2): Pora wracać do domu... Fineasz(2) z ciałem Aaron'a(2) wchodzi do portalu. KONIEC Piosenki * Nasz przekopator Inne informacje * Początkowo odcinek miał nazywać się "Supremacja"; * Początkowo odcinek miał zakończyć się zawładnięciem nad światem przez Stephanie